B4FV114: Deception & Betrayal
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: A shuttle returns to Voyager with Chakotay brain dead inside. Meanwhile Danny, Ian, Jessie and James face the ultimate test of all


Deception & Betrayal  
**(Parts ****1**** & ****2****)**

**Disclaimer**  
(See also O, FV & KT Disclaimers)  
This episode was originally based on the original episode Cathexis, now most of the storyline is actually our own storyline. See note below

**Episode Synopsis**  
A shuttle returns to Voyager with Chakotay brain dead inside. Meanwhile Danny, Ian, Jessie and James face the ultimate test of all

**Please Note (07/11/02)**  
Vulpix suggested adding extra scenes since the episode was too much like the original. An extra storyline was added but since that storyline took a lot of the episode up it has become the main plot. This is why the episode has been renamed and some of the original scenes have been taken out. 

****   
**Guest Stars**  
Darren Hayes as himself  
Gwen Stefani as herself 

****   
**Written By**  
Marill, Raichu & Vulpix

**Written**  
23rd October 2002

**Fully Completed**  
7th November 2002

**Episode Based In**  
April 2371 (early season 1) 

**Last time on B4 Fifth Voyager**  
"Have either of you found anything other than caffeine bushes or gross food?"

"Oh yes I have," Seska said, sounding a little too slutty.

"What then?" Chakotay asked, just as clueless as ever.

"I think I found something over there," James said quickly. He rushed away.

"I think I lost it, I'll have to look for it again," Seska said.

Harry came over to Chakotay, Neelix, Ian and Lee. "Where's Seska and James?"

"Being inside a cave must be blocking her commbadge signal. You all go back to the ship, I'll look for her," Chakotay said.

"Oh it's just you," Seska muttered.

"What are you doing in here?" Chakotay asked.

"I told you I found something.. I found some mushrooms growing at the entrance to the cave. I wanted to teach Neelix how to make your favourite soup," Seska replied.

**  
"Er yes Captain, we have had a few complaints... well Chakotay did. Anyway we have something that may help us solve the problem," the Doctor replied.

"No, what's that .. no, it's not what I think it is, is it?" Kathryn asked nervously.

"This is going to be harder than we thought," Kes muttered.

"We'll have to sedate her," the Doctor said. He picked up a hypospray, he then went into the office. Kathryn started throwing anything she could pick up at the Doctor. They went straight through him, though he was still able to hold the hypospray, don't ask me how.

"NO, keep away from me!" Kathryn yelled. The Doctor loomed closer and closer to her, Kes came up behind him holding the patch. "Oh dear god... nooooooooooooooooo!"

**  
"I get the point, can we make up now?" Seska asked. Chakotay turned around to face her. "Who else knows how to make your favourite soup like I do?"

"No one. But we agreed a long time that this wouldn't work," Chakotay replied.

**  
"We require help immediately, anyone who can hear this message. Please help," the Kazon said in a panicky tone of voice.

"It has the same readings as the Kazon Nistrom ship that we encountered earlier," Tuvok said.

"It appears that the explosion came from this console," Tuvok said.

Chakotay came over to stand beside B'Elanna. "It doesn't seem to fit in with the rest of the Bridge."

"It's made of the same material that only the Federation use. How did it get here?" B'Elanna asked.

**  
"I'll have to operate if we're going to keep him alive. Lets just hope we have compatible donors on the ship," the Doctor said.

"Captain, there was a Federation signature in the explosion," Tuvok said.

"The console on the Bridge was the source of the explosion. We're not sure what it was and it'll be hard to get too," Chakotay replied.

"How the hell did they get a hold of Federation technology?" Kathryn asked.

"There are only three options I can think of. One, it's not Federation technology at all.. it's just technology similar. Two, another Federation starship may have been transported to the Delta Quadrant prior to our arrival. They could of interacted with the Kazon.Three, someone from this ship has given technology to the Kazon," Tuvok said.

"It's the most probable explanation. It may not be a coincidence that the Kazon ship that was in orbit was the one that had the technology on board. Also it can not only be a coincidence that they somehow managed to deceive our sensors. Someone must of given them instructions before we arrived," Tuvok said.

"Ensign Seska and Taylor both disappeared for a while," Tuvok said. Kathryn growled at him. "You did find Ensign Seska in a cave where the Kazon were."

"Seska nearly killed me because she thought I was Kazon. She wouldn't do this," Chakotay said.

**  
"Releasing the forcefield isn't an option, the radiation will just spread further," B'Elanna said.

"We could generate a localized subspace bubble, to get passed the forcefield," Seska said.

"One minor subspace disruption and you're dead, too risky," B'Elanna said.

"I'm willing to take that risk," Seska said.

"I guess we could use an expander," James muttered. He went over to the nearest station. "It could trick the containment field."

"Trick it how?" B'Elanna asked as she went over to him.

"Move it out of the way. It'll simply move the field and the radiation will move along with it," James replied.

"I want it ready by the end of the day," Kathryn said.

"No, I mean it. That's the best I can do," B'Elanna said.

"Ok, we'll start on the Bridge. Harry, James, Seska..." B'Elanna said.

"No, I want Seska to co-ordinate the mission from the Bridge," Chakotay said.

**  
"What the hell is going on?" Seska asked.

"There is some concern about you. I found you near the Kazon on the planet," Chakotay replied.

"Oh I see, so now I'm a traitor. You just took me off my assignment," Seska muttered.

"You don't put someone you don't trust to the Bridge. Look if something goes wrong I don't want you anywhere near it," Chakotay said.

**  
"He's the only one that really knows what happened on that ship. The only one that can tell them I had nothing to do with it," Seska said.

"Ensign?" Kes said quickly. Seska came back over. "Did you ever come in to leave a blood sample on file?"

"No, I never got round to it," Seska replied.

"I've been trying to find compatible donors, your file never came up," Kes said.

"My blood wont help you. I had a childhood illness that affected it. I was told never to donate blood," Seska said.

**  
"Computer who just left the ship?" Kathryn asked.

"Ensign Seska," the computer replied.

"Chakotay to Seska, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Chakotay asked.

In: "Retrieving the console, the Captain wanted it today. James' plan couldn't do it time but mine will."

"Captain, it seems logical that she has went over to retrieve the console so she can destroy anything that'll give her away," Tuvok said.

"No, she's probably gone over there to prove herself, can't you see that!" Chakotay yelled.

Everyone heard a scream go over the commlink.

**  
"Don't interrupt me!" Kathryn yelled. The three guys nearly got blown away by her yelling. "As I was saying, Tom was interested in her. That maybe a little hard to accept, someone in your position."

"It did bother me at first, but I don't think he's interested anymore. Has he complained about me or something?" James asked.

"No, he hasn't," Kathryn replied.

"So.. why am I here. I don't think I've done anything wrong for a while," James said.

"Have you had any contact with the Kazon Nistrom since we arrived in the Delta Quadrant?" Tuvok asked.

"I told you, I don't like them," James said.

"A transmission was sent from your station last week. Weren't you at your station on the night shift?" Tuvok asked.

"Did you see anyone else at your station?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't bloody know! Why don't you ask that slut Seska?" James exclaimed.

"Why Seska?" Kathryn asked.

"She followed me for a little while, so I tried to lose her. I went back to the team, I heard that she was in the cave with the Kazon," James replied angrily. Everyone just stared at him, like they were waiting for him to say something else. "I didn't do anything wrong," James said calmer than before.

"What do you think?" Kathryn asked.

"He's a good hacker, he had a motive, he had the opportunity," Chakotay replied.

"He's also got lots of friends on this ship, there is no way he'd betray them just over a quarrel with Tom. However Seska spent the last two years as an enemy of the Federation," Kathryn said on the way out.

"James has been in the Marquis for nine months, in a way he's been an enemy too," Chakotay said. 

**  
"Seska's blood is missing all the Bajoran blood factors," Kes said.

"She was born Cardassian," the Doctor replied.

**  
Chakotay went over to Seska, who was now awake. "It's a replicator, constructed by materials from Voyager."

"I was only trying to show everyone, show you. You really think I had something to do with this, don't you?" Seska asked.

"You know I've been wondering about what's been real and what's not been real," Chakotay said.

Seska started to sit up, "what's wrong with you Chakotay? Tell me, you owe me that much."

"What do I owe to a Cardassian spy that infiltrated my crew?" Chakotay said questioningly.

"It's the result of Orchids disease. I survived because a Cardassian woman donated blood to me," Seska said. She fully sat up. "You must think I'm horrible. You think I gave you my heart to get your Marquis secrets."

"We need to find out where the replicator was taken from," Chakotay said.

"What'll that tell you?" Seska asked.

"It will tell us who took it," Chakotay replied.

He left the room, Tuvok was waiting outside. "She says a Cardassian blood donation saved her life as a child."

"Did you set our plan in motion?" Tuvok asked. "I gave Mr Taylor the same information," Tuvok said.

"Then all we have to do is wait, someone will take the bait," Chakotay said.

**  
"Negative, it might alert them," Tuvok said as he worked at the console. "Curious, whoever's doing this is leaving evidence at the scene of the crime to incriminate the guilty party."

"They're using an security code to get in," B'Elanna said.

"It's Seska's," Chakotay muttered.

"Then it must be James. He's trying to point the finger at Seska," B'Elanna said.

**  
The room was dark, only Seska was there. "It's over, we know who gave the technology to the Kazon."

"Who?" Seska asked as she sat up.

"You did," Chakotay replied.

"Look, I don't know what kind of evidence you've found but.." Seska said.

"We found the evidence you put there for us to find, your own security code. We were monitoring the infantry logs, watching to see if you or James would try to cover your tracks," Chakotay said.

"Hell of a way to do it, put in my own security code," Seska muttered.

"Of course you did, you thought that no one would suspect you'd be that careless to put your own security code in. You tried to make it look like someone else would frame you," Chakotay said.

"We traced the computer station, it took us a while but we found out which station. The one in Sickbay," Chakotay said. The lights came on. Kathryn, Tuvok, James, Foster and Thompson came in. Foster and Thompson stayed at the doors. "I'd say that it was a Marquis operation, if I didn't know you were a Cardassian. Computer activate EMH."

The Doctor appeared and he went over to Chakotay's side. "Ah, have I been called to testify?"

"Before you even mentioned Orchids disease to me, the Doctor already had thought of that possibility," Chakotay said.

"I must say that a Doctor less informed about the disease may of been fooled. My program knows all there is to know about Orchids disease. There is no way that a blood donor or a childhood virus could change the DNA in your blood. You are Cardassian Seska," the Doctor said.

"That didn't mean you were the traitor, we needed more evidence and you gave it to us. What I want to know now is, why?" Chakotay asked.

"I did it for you, I did it for this crew. We are alone here, because of a decision made by a Starfleet Captain. A Starfleet Captain who destroyed our only chance to get home. Federation rules, Federation nobility, Federation compassion. Do you realise that if we were on a Cardassian ship we'd be home now. We must forge alliances to survive, the Kazon Nistrom were willing to support us just for some minor technology," Seska said angrily.

"That minor technology could disrupt the balance of power in this quadrant," Kathryn snapped.

"Computer command XJL," Seska said. Suddenly she dematerilised.

"Computer, locate place of transport," Kathryn said.

"The Kazon warship," the computer replied.

"We'll have to wait until another day to settle with Seska," Kathryn said.

**And now the conclusion**  
**Holodeck 1:**  
Kathryn was in heaven. She had made herself a holodeck program, and guess what it was a simulation of.

"Can I have some of that coffee powder?" Kathryn asked a factory worker.

The guy, who was monitoring the machine that put coffee into the jars, looked at her oddly. "No, sorry."

"Oh well, I'll just go to the end of the line," Kathryn said. She giggled like a school kid and she ran over to some of the jars.

In: "Kim to Janeway."

"Damn it Harry, can't I have some privacy here?" Kathryn asked with a mouthful of coffee powder.

In: "Tuvok and Chakotay's shuttle is returning, it's badly damaged and there is some very weak lifesigns onboard."

"Can't you do anything yourself? Just beam them to Sickbay and get rid of the damn shuttle," Kathryn said. She sighed, she picked up all the jars she could. "Computer end program." The factory disappeared, as it did all the coffee jars disappeared too. "Ah, son of a.."

**Sickbay:**  
Kathryn stumbled into the room trying to fix her new hairstyle. She went over to Kes and the Doctor who were standing by Chakotay's biobed.

"Captain, I'm glad you're here. Commander Chakotay suffered the worst of it, Mr Tuvok only has a concussion. Chakotay's braindead," the Doctor said.

Kathryn gasped, "oh my goodness." Kes and the Doctor watched her slowly faint onto the ground. They then glanced at each other.

"Was she hyper or just shocked?" Kes asked. The Doctor shrugged.

Kes poured water over Kathryn, she quickly sat up. "What happened?"

"You fainted, you'll be ok," Kes replied. Both of the stood up.

Tuvok was now awake and he was sitting on the biobed, sniggering in an evil fashion. "Soon these people's energy shall be ours."

Kathryn and the Doctor went over to Tuvok. As they did Kes was heading towards the main door. "Doctor, can I go on my break now?"

"Yes, but be quick," the Doctor replied.

"Tuvok what happened?" Kathryn asked.

"We found a very interesting nebula so we went to take a look. Then an alien ship attacked us. The shuttle started leaking some gas, Chakotay blacked out straight away but I managed to set the auto pilot," Tuvok replied.

"Who attacked you?" Kathryn asked.

"I do not know, the ship was unfamiliar," Tuvok replied.

"Why would anyone want to drain Chakotay's er... something energy," Kathryn said.

"For god's sake, put the episode on!" Raichu's voice yelled.

"But I lost the remote," Marill's moaned.

"You just hid it in the covers," Raichu's voice muttered.

"Oh, whoops," Marill's voice said.

All of a sudden the episode's lines become a little more precise than before. "I'll start again. Why would someone want to extract his bioneural energy?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't know, if I were to have any hope of reviving him I must know how his neurons were depleted. It would be a great help if I could examine the weapon," the Doctor replied.

"We're going back to that nebula to find the ship that attacked you," Kathryn said.

"Excellent.. er I mean very logical Captain," Tuvok said.

**The Mess Hall:**  
Kes came over to the table where Danny, Ian, Jessie and James were sitting. "Hi, can I join you?"

"Sure," Danny replied. Kes sat down in between Jessie and Ian.

Two familiar crewmembers passed the table, one dropped off a PADD as they did. Jessie looked at the PADD. "What the hell?" she stuttered. James and Kes looked at the PADD. All it said was "you're not having the last word, it's coming."

"What's coming?" Kes asked.

"God knows, who were those people?" James asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen them before," Danny replied nervously.

"So what did it say?" Ian asked.

"It just said that we're not having the last word and it's coming," Jessie replied.

"If you don't know them then how come you had a last word with them?" Danny asked. She glanced around the room briefly.

"Maybe they got one of us mixed up with someone else," Ian replied.

"I highly doubt they'd get one of us mixed up with someone else. If it's someone they're fighting with they would know what their opponent looks like," Kes said.

"You're right. So it has to be for us," James said.

"Or just one of us," Jessie said.

"Or maybe it's just a practical joke, or the result of a dare," Danny said quickly.

"Probably, nothing to worry about," Kes said.

**The corridor outside the Mess Hall:**  
"Oh you're so brave to take on James and his so called friends," the girl, which was Gwen Stefani, said.

"You're right, but you remember. Don't get involved or you'll get punished," the guy said.

"I know, but you remember that I fully support you in all this. I'm surprised you aren't fully affected Darren," Gwen said.

"Don't worry about me, I'm strong and I'm not going to be beaten by that deceitful little b***ard," Darren said.

"I'm sorry but if it was me I'd kill that pervert for betraying you," Gwen said.

"I told you, don't get involved!" Darren exclaimed.

"I know Darren, I know. I'll do whatever you say," Gwen said, shaking a little. Darren nodded and he walked away. Gwen sighed, for some odd reason she giggled like she usually does then she continued down the corridor.

**Meanwhile:**  
Danny, Jessie and Kes left the Mess Hall. "You don't have to keep me company. It's only three decks," Kes was saying.

"Nah, it's ok. It's better than doing nothing during our skive off day," Jessie said.

"Oh well, thanks," Kes said.

"So, Danny.. we remember one of those people don't we," Jessie said.

Danny looked shocked, "what are you talking about."

Jessie shrugged, "that guy looked a lot like that Darren who was friends with that guy who used you back at college."

"It couldn't be him, don't be silly," Danny said.

"Whatever," Jessie said.

The girls entered the turbolift. "Deck 5," Kes commanded. The turbolift went into motion. "Who's Darren?"

"Just some guy who I used to be friends with, nothing much," Danny replied nervously.

"I'm really sure it was him," Jessie said.

"No, that's just stupid. He didn't seem like the kind that would actually pass that college and get to the Academy," Danny said.

"He was really smart and cocky if I remember right, I'm sure that the girl was probably the girlfriend he had back then too," Jessie said.

"Ok, that's enough. They didn't have a grudge on us so they wouldn't leave us a message like that," Danny said.

"I know, they only had a grudges on the lads. So it was probably for them," Jessie said.

"Why, what did they do?" Kes asked.

"Nothing. Ian just joined what those two called the wrong side. James did join after Gwen, the girl, told him not to. So they got revenge on him and spread a dirty rumour about him. He didn't mind though," Danny replied.

"What was the rumour?" Kes asked.

"That he was looking at Gwen in a certain place when she was talking to him. A lot of people called him a pervert, but because of the nature of the rumour James preferred being called that to being called gay all the time," Jessie replied.

"Ah, I get it now," Kes said.

The turbolift stopped. The three girls stepped out then headed down the corridor. "By the way, don't tell anyone that we're skiving," Jessie said.

"Don't worry, I wont," Kes said. She went into Sickbay, Danny and Jessie continued down the corridor.

**The Bridge:**  
Kathryn and Tuvok were at the Engineering station, Tom was at the helm, Harry was at opps, Ian was working at Tactical, also Gwen & Darren were at the back stations.

"All sensor data has been erased," Tuvok was saying.

"Lieutenant Torres is in Sickbay now, when she reports tell her to go over those damaged sensor logs with a fine tooth comb to see if she can reconstruct any of the data," Kathryn said.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok said.

Tom was busy playing a game on the helm when he suddenly felt there was something surrounding him. He shook his head as he turned off the game. He then started to do some serious work at the helm.

"I've lost all sensor contact of the nebula. I don't understand.. wait a minute, we've changed course," Kathryn said. She turned to Tom who was still busy. "Mr Paris?"

Tom seemed like he just woke up, he looked at the console looking confused. "Our new heading is 121 mark 6, we've completely come about Captain but it wasn't me," Tom said.

"Mr Kim check the navigational computer, who ordered the course change?" Kathryn asked.

"According to this, the command was issued from the helm," Harry replied.

"I'm telling you it wasn't me, the helm's fine too," Tom said.

Kathryn headed towards Tom, "Harry, re-route helm control to your station and reset original course. Tom, I think you should do a diagnostic on the helm, see if there is a problem with it."

"Yes ma'am," Tom said. He continued working at the helm.

Gwen and Darren glanced at each other, they both headed out of the Bridge. Darren put another PADD on the Tactical station. Ian was about to say something but they both had already gone. Ian glanced at it, he tapped his commbadge.

**Meanwhile Kes' Quarters:**  
Kes was lying on her sofa reading a book, she looked around the room briefly. She closed her book, then she put it on the sofa as she got onto her feet. "Hello, is someone here?" She looked around the room but she saw no one.

End of Part I  
  


* * *

Part II

**The Mess Hall:**  
Neelix was busy cooking another meal as Kes, Danny and Jessie were talking nearby the kitchen. "When I was in my quarters just now, it felt like somebody was in the room with me," Kes was saying. Neelix dropped an empty pan on the floor in shock, he knelt down and picked it back up.

"Do you know who it was?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see anyone. It was just a presence, that's all I can say," Kes replied.

"There's a lot of odd things going on today, what's next?" Jessie said.

"Well I'm going to go back to my quarters, if the presence is still there I might be able to work out who it is," Kes said.

"I'll walk you there if you want," Danny said. Kes nodded, she and Danny headed out.

"Neelix, are you ok?" Jessie asked while trying not to actually look at him.

"I'm fine, better than fine. Someone was in Kes' quarters, I'm fine," Neelix stuttered.

"Ok whatever, just don't streak," Jessie said.

"I was drunk ok!" Neelix exclaimed. He got back to work.

"I wish I was," Jessie muttered as James came over.

"Wish you were what?" James asked.

"Forget it," Jessie replied.

"Did Ian contact you?" James asked.

"No, why would he?" Jessie replied.

"Those people gave him another PADD. You wont believe it but they are actually Gwen and Darren from college," James said.

"That is totally new information," Jessie said while trying to sound shocked.

"You knew already," James muttered.

"Basically yeah," Jessie said quietly.

"Well um, this time the PADD said the same as the last one," James said.

"What's the point in that?" Jessie asked.

"God knows. You know it's really surprising that Gwen is still with that geek," James replied.

"It's not that surprising if you think about it, she was one of those 'not all there' girls after all," Jessie said. What she and James didn't know was that Gwen was nearby listening to them.

"Yeah you're right. So what do you think they're upto?" James asked.

"Knowing them, they're probably upto their usual sly tricks. Problem is this ship craves rumours, this is the perfect place to spread them," Jessie replied.

"I'll go find us a table, I think she's watching us," James muttered while glancing to the side. Jessie then noticed that Gwen was watching them too. He went over to a far away table, Jessie was about to follow him but decided to go Gwen's way instead.

"Ok, what are you upto this time?" Jessie asked.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Uh, I just asked a question. I could of asked it another way, like what the hell you think you're doing b**ch," Jessie said.

"You don't get it do you. You lot don't get the last word, we do. You started it, it's only fair," Gwen said.

"Oh here we go again, how come it's our fault?" Jessie asked.

"I warned your boyfriend not to join that side and he did!" Gwen exclaimed.

James came over to Jessie's side, "what are you doing, Jess. Come on."

"No, I want to know what her problem is," Jessie said.

"Why are you so cruel to Darren anyway, he's done nothing wrong!" Gwen yelled. By now everyone in the room was watching the scene.

"Gwen, you need to see a psychiatrist. You're too busy sucking up to your boyfriend that you don't realise that he's actually not doing anything good. We haven't talked to you, or about you ever since the college years," Jessie said.

"Jessie, don't give her any ammo," James said quietly.

"No, I don't even understand why you are still with him. He does nothing but insult you and control you, what makes you think he's so innocent, huh?" Jessie said angrily.

"He hasn't done anything wrong! Don't pretend all those insults you said behind his back don't exist, cos they do! I know what he's really like, he's sweet, funny and considerate!" Gwen yelled. Both Jessie and James burst out laughing. "I know what it is, you're jealous of us. You want my boyfriend cos yours is a pervert who looks at other girls breasts!"

"Excuse me, even if I did there's nothing to look at," James muttered. Gwen looked down at herself and she glanced back up looking upset and even more angry.

"Oh my god.. you think I want to swap Darren for James. Oh please, James is the one who's sweet, funny and considerate. Darren is just mentally ill and is sick," Jessie said.

"Stop it, you're just trying to stir up trouble again!" Gwen yelled.

"Gwen, you and your so called sweet boyfriend are the ones that stir up trouble. You can't seem to let anything go, so just clear off!" Jessie yelled back.

"Fine, you haven't seen the last of me! And one more thing, I may not be big, you know what I mean, but at least mine aren't so big that I can't even see my own feet!" Gwen screamed.

Jessie growled, she lunged forward but James held her back the best he could. Gwen smiled evilly, "is that the reason why you go out with her pervert?"

"You know, on second thoughts," James muttered. He let go of Jessie, and she jumped onto Gwen and started beating her up. Neelix stormed over to the fight scene.

"This is a Mess Hall, not a wrestling arena! Stop them this instant!" Neelix yelled.

"Do I have to?" James moaned.

"Yes," Neelix replied.

James groaned, he knelt down and tried to pull Jessie off of Gwen. When he managed to pull her away Gwen ran off crying. "I'm going to tell Darren on you!"

Jessie glared at Neelix, he cringed. "Uh, I've got knives.. don't even think about it," he stuttered.

Jessie pulled her arms out of James' grip and stormed out. James shrugged and followed her. Jessie stopped suddenly and turned to him. "They are not too big are they?"

"No, they're fine. Is this the reason why this is a 12 now for god's sake," James replied.

Jessie raised her eyebrow, "so you've looked."

"Oh for god's sake, I had to to answer your question," James replied, looking rather nervous.

Jessie sighed in relief, but then she raised her eyebrow again, "so you've never looked before."

"Doesn't matter, you're going to be angry either way so it looks," James replied angrily.

"Oh so you have, seen anything you like?" Jessie asked angrily. She stormed off.

"Oh for god's sake, Gwen barely has to say anything believable for her mind games to work," James muttered. He then quickly followed Jessie down the corridor. "Jessie, I never even looked at your... oh come I don't even like the word!" James yelled after her. Two crewmembers passed by, they gave him a really funny look.

"God you are gay," one of them commented.

"Quick run!" the other one exclaimed. They both ran for their lives.

**Engineering:**  
Jessie was talking to Danny as she worked at her station. "And then she said that my, you know, are too big."

Danny glanced at her, then turned back to her station with raised eyebrows.

"Oh my god you looked!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Jeeze calm down, it's not that big a deal," Danny muttered.

"Not that big a deal? Gwen seems to think that James is a pervert just because she thinks that he's going out with me because... oh you get the idea," Jessie said.

"You know this is deja vu. This girl did nothing but cause fights around the whole college with her stupid rumours and stories because people believed her. How does she do it? She is a master of mind games, she gets people talking and then fighting. Just forget it ok," Danny said.

"Yeah you're right. She always has a talent for showing up when we're talking about her like she knows," Jessie said.

Danny looked confused, she turned around and she saw Gwen standing behind her.

"I have many talents, I didn't even have to try to get you and James to have a fight," Gwen said smugly.

"Oh please, those two do nothing but fight," Danny said. Jessie glared at her. "Oops, see she's doing it again!"

"Piece of cake, really," Gwen said.

"Ok Gwen, grow up.." Danny said.

"You're telling me to grow up? Please, would mature people have so many fights over nothing?" Gwen asked.

"Would mature people get a kick out of starting fights for their own sick pleasure?" Jessie asked.

"Oh would you two stop it. This is getting stupid," Danny said.

"I'll stop it for now, just remember.. Darren may not be interested in what you say about me and him, but I am. I'll not let you get away with it. If you mess with me one more time, I'll break your legs," Gwen said. She stormed out.

"I'd like to see her try," Jessie muttered. Suddenly the lights went off, and consoles started flashing on and off. The warp core also went dead.

"What the hell?" Danny said. She glanced over at B'Elanna who was standing around doing nothing like she was in a trance.

A few minutes later Kathryn and Tuvok rushed in, B'Elanna seemed to snap out of it as they did. They both went over to her.

"Torres, what's going on?" Kathryn asked.

"Captain?" B'Elanna said, sounding confused.

"You've initiated a core shutdown," Kathryn said.

"What?" B'Elanna exclaimed, Tuvok pulled her out of the way as Kathryn checked the core.

"It's too late, it'll take ages to get it working again. Apparently you shut down the main computer, locked out the Bridge and stopped this ship cold. Do you want to tell me why?" Kathryn asked.

"Captain I don't know what you're talking about," B'Elanna replied.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kathryn asked angrily.

**Later in Sickbay:**  
B'Elanna and Tom were both sitting on seperate biobeds, the Doctor, Kathryn and Tuvok were all standing nearby.

"If that's true the alien could be in anyone of us, controlling our actions without us even realising it," Kathryn was saying.

"Well except me," the Doctor commented.

"That's right, so far it's only taken over humanoids. If it could take over computer systems it would of done it by now," Tom said.

"We do not know who this alien will take over next, it could be at one point. Doctor, if I give you the command codes will you..." Kathryn said.

"Would that mean that I will be in command?" the Doctor asked.

"No, it's just in case I get taken over. If that happens you will have to take my command away from me, do you understand?" Kathryn asked.

"Of course, I make life and death decisions all the time," the Doctor replied.

"I feel better already," Tom muttered.

"Computer, transfer all command codes to the EMH.. authorisation Janeway Pi-110," Kathryn said.

**Meanwhile:**  
Kes was rushing down the corridor, she quickly got into the turbolift. "Deck 5," she ordered. The turbolift went into motion, it stopped at deck 5. She stepped out and she rushed down the corridor. She saw Kathryn, Tom, B'Elanna and Tuvok coming out of Sickbay.

"Captain! You're right another presence is here, I've been sensing something all day and I don't know how to describe it," Kes said.

"Wait a minute, how did you know that we had found out about this?" Kathryn asked.

"I dunno, the writers can't figure it out either," Kes replied.

"Well of course not, they're dumb," Tom commented.

"Well judging by the original blooper, so are the writers for the original episode," B'Elanna said.

"Can we get back to the script?" Kathryn asked.

"Excellent," Tuvok sniggered. Everyone glanced at him, he quickly cleared his throat. "Excellent idea Captain."

"I just know it's on the ship," Kes said.

"Captain, Kes' telepathic abilities are undisciplined. Maybe if I do a Vulcan mind meld on her she may be able to determine where the alien is," Tuvok said.

"I'm willing to try that," Kes said.

"Here we go with the mind melds," Tom commented.

"Go ahead Tuvok," Kathryn said, ignoring Tom's comment.

Tuvok and Kes headed down the corridor, Kathryn, Tom and B'Elanna went in the opposite direction.

**Meanwhile:**  
"This is getting totally out of hand, it seems like Gwen hasn't lost her touch," Ian was saying as he and James were going down a corridor.

"Yeah well I just don't know when they're going to quit, ignoring them all this time hasn't helped," James said.

"Well I don't think Jessie beating up Gwen helped things either, but never mind," Ian said.

Harry appeared around another corner. "Guys, be on alert there's some sort of alien being on the ship ok."

"Yeah, isn't that Gwen and Darren?" Ian asked, he laughed at his own joke but no one else did.

"Um, no. It's some sort of non corporeal alien," Harry replied.

The three guys reached a turbolift. "Non corporeal? Does that mean it can move through anything?" James asked.

The turbolift doors opened, Kes and Tuvok were lying unconscious inside.

Harry tapped his commbadge, "Kim to Sickbay, medical emergency deck 13."

**Later, the Mess Hall:**  
Danny was on her way out when she almost bumped straight into Ian. "Oh, you."

"Yes me. You," Ian said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," Danny grumbled.

"Actually I was looking for you so I can't shut up. I just want to tell you to just ignore Gwen and Darren ok, pass the message onto Jessie if you see her," Ian said.

"Will do," Danny said.

"According to Foster, Jessie's been telling everyone that Ian got beaten up at college by a guy that dumped Danny after sleeping with her," Lisa, who was standing nearby, was saying to Craig.

"Really? Then what happened?" Craig asked.

"Then James had to take over for him. Oh and speaking of him I heard that Ian dated a girl that actually turned out to be a guy who cross dressed," Lisa replied, giggling her head off. Craig burst out laughing which made Lisa laugh harder.

"Oh my god... James and Jessie have been telling everyone our secrets!" Danny exclaimed.

Ian pulled Danny to one side, "Danny, don't be stupid. This is obviously a rumour Darren or Gwen have made up."

"Really? How come Lisa knows about my boyfriend dumping me, how come she knows about your date?" Danny asked.

"I dunno, maybe we should just talk to them," Ian replied.

**The Bridge:**  
Kathryn and Tuvok stepped off the Bridge. Everyone gathered around since Kathryn looked she had something important to say. "I need to alert you of something that has just happened. The Doctor has been disabled, and we have no way of activating him. I have decided to split my command protocalls..."

Tuvok looked puzzled, he turned to Kathryn. "Captain?" Suddenly she gave him one big smack in the face. She then pulled out a phaser. "Stun her, she's the alien!" Tuvok yelled.

Tom pulled out a phaser quickly and he shot Kathryn. She fell to the ground. Suddenly Harry stepped forward and pulled out a phaser. Tom noticed and he hit him hard to knock him unconscious. Then Claire pulled out a phaser too, she fired at Tuvok. He ducked and he fired at her. Tuvok then fiddled with his own phaser then he fired, a huge phaser beam knocked everyone unconscious.

"Mwahahaha, you can't beat me Chakotay, so there," Tuvok laughed evilly.

**James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
James and Jessie were both sitting on the sofa trying to ignore each other. James kept drumming his fingers on the side of the sofa, Jessie kept glancing at him.

"Would you stop that!" Jessie exclaimed.

"No, not until you apologise," James said. He drummed his fingers louder than before.

"Apologise for what?" Jessie asked angrily.

"For asking me stupid questions and believing what Gwen said," James replied.

"I didn't believe her," Jessie said.

"Then why were you talking to me like I was a pervert?" James asked.

"I wasn't.." Jessie replied.

"Really? I thought we both knew each other enough to know that we don't like each other just because of what we both look like. If that was the case you'd hate me," James said.

Jessie sighed, "all right, I'm sorry. I guess Danny's right, we do do nothing but argue."

"No we don't, we argue a lot but not all the time," James said.

"I guess it's practise, I mean we are practising to be a couple after all," Jessie said.

"Sounds right, but I think we've practised arguing enough. Can't we practise something else?" James asked.

"Why not. What do you want to practise?" Jessie replied questioningly. James moved closer to her, he kissed her briefly. "Um, I think we've mastered that. But what the hell." They both started kissing again but they were interrupted by the door chime.

"Come in," James said as he moved further away from Jessie.

Danny and Ian came in. "What's going on?" Danny asked.

"You'll have to be more specific," Jessie replied.

"How come people know that my boyfriend dumped me after I slept with him?" Danny asked.

"And how come people seem to think I went out with a guy by accident?" Ian asked.

"You did go out with a guy," Danny muttered.

"Why are you asking us, we wouldn't tell anyone?" James asked.

"Really, how come Lisa said that you guys had been saying these things?" Danny asked.

"Oh god.. don't you see what's going on? This is Gwen and Darren's doings, obviously," Jessie replied.

"If that's the case how do they know about these things?" Ian asked.

"I don't know, you gotta believe us. We wouldn't tell anyone these things," James replied as he stood up.

"Unlike someone who told Tom that they had saw me and James kissing in a corridor once," Jessie said as she stood up too.

"Oh for god's sake, that's different. All you two is either kiss or argue, Tom would of spotted you eventually," Danny said.

"That's so untrue!" Jessie yelled.

"Look we're not getting anywhere here," Ian said.

"You're right, I thought you guys were our friends. Telling people about something that happened in our pasts is something that friends don't do," Danny said.

"Yeah, we are your friends. Friends don't betray each other like that," James said.

"Then how do people know!" Danny yelled.

"Oh come on, who do you trust.. us or some kids that overheard a rumour?" James asked.

"I do trust you guys, but how would anyone know about this?" Danny asked.

"Well Gwen or Darren might of overheard us talking at college. If you remember they always knew too much and no one knew how. I think it's more realistic that they told everyone than us doing it," James replied.

"Oh my god.. you're right. You guys are my best friends, why did I accuse you first. I'm sorry," Danny said.

"It's ok, friends forgive each other, right Jess?" James said.

"Right.. but Gwen and Darren have hell to pay," Jessie grumbled. She stormed out of the room. The remaining three glanced at each other nervously, they headed out of the room.

"Wait, I just want to say in my defence that, that crossdresser had a very girlish face," Ian said.

"Ian, this is not the time," Danny muttered. She, Ian and James rushed out of the room.

The three ran to catch up with Jessie. They all then saw two familiar figures heading towards a turbolift. "Hey, get over here you cowards! You're in for a lot of trouble!"

The two stopped and they started shaking. "Trouble? We're ready for trouble," Gwen said.

"And we're ready to make it double," Darren said.

"I should of known this was coming," James groaned. The other three agreed with him.

"To protect annoying famous people from deserved bashings," Gwen said.

"To unite more annoying famous people to join our thrashings," Darren said.

"To denounce the evils of power and wealth," Gwen said.

"To spread our annoying skills like wind blowing leaves," Darren said.

Gwen and Darren turned around.

"Gwen Stefani," Gwen said.

"Darren Hayes," Darren said.

"FVDA destroys Fifth Voyager at the speed of light," Gwen said.

"Join or help us now or we'll attack you out of spite," Darren said.

"Listen you've got a lot to learn about friendship, didn't you think we would eventually work out the truth?" Jessie asked.

"What are you talking about Jessie? You remember telling that small group about Danny, you enjoyed it," Gwen said.

"Why would she enjoy humiliating a friend?" Danny asked.

"Ugh, don't give me that friendship crap. Everyone has heard about the story because of her," Darren said.

"That's typical. You call friendship crap, I knew it. You hate everyone because they have it better than you," James said.

"Don't be stupid, I'm smarter than everyone. I am more important than you puny people, I don't see why I have to put up with this," Darren said.

"Oh yeah, does your so called intelligence get you all the friends you so obviously need?" Ian asked.

"I don't need friends, I have me," Darren said. Gwen glanced at him looking upset.

"What about me?" Gwen asked.

"Shut up, you've caused nothing but trouble," Darren replied.

"See, he doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about anybody, you've been defending a selfish creep," Jessie said.

"No, that's not true!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Oh come on, would he have even done this if he'd known that we would trust our friends over some stupid rumour?" Danny asked.

"That's enough, I don't want to hear anymore!" Gwen cried. She pulled out a remote, she pressed a button and she beamed away.

"Don't worry, she'll get a good talking to," Darren said slyly. He disappeared too.

"He needs a good smacking," Jessie muttered.

"Yeah, lets go," Ian said. The group headed back the way they came.

**The FVDA ship:**  
"You know they were right about you, I'm going to stop cheating on my husband and get a third wedding!" Gwen exclaimed. She stormed into the next room.

"Oh well, I'll just get another dumb blonde," Darren muttered.

**The next day, the Mess Hall:**  
Kes came in through the left doors, she saw Neelix smiling at her, she smiled nervously back. She went over to the table where Danny, Ian, James and Jessie were sitting. "Hi, can I sit with you again?" Kes asked.

"Of course you can, stop asking," Danny replied.

Kes sat down in between James and Ian. "Was what I heard true, I mean about the rumours?" Kes asked.

"No.. some idiots thought they could try and break us up," Jessie replied.

"Oh, that's good. I mean Ian went out with a guy, that's hard to believe," Kes said.

"See, told ya!" Ian exclaimed happily. The others just glanced at him with raised eyebrows. "It was an accident, he was a very convincing crossdresser," he moaned.

"You know I've got an idea. Why don't we make a group promise right here right now. Friends forever?" Danny said as she held out her hand in the middle of the table.

"Friends forever," James, Jessie and Ian said as they placed their hands over Danny's. They all glanced at Kes, she smiled and she put her hand on Jessie's. Then a really odd looking hand went on top of hers. Everyone glanced over and they saw Neelix had joined them.

"What is the matter with you?" Jessie asked.

"What, I miss Kes," Neelix replied as he slowly moved his hand away. He held out a tray of cookies, "want a cookie?"

"Yeah ok," Danny replied. She tried one, and she giggled. "Cool, Cherry Coke chipped cookies."

James, Jessie and Ian took some too, Kes shrugged and did the same. She stroked Neelix's arm, "thanks Neelix."

"You're welcome sweetie," Neelix said and he grinned.

***********  
**Why was Gwen cheating on her husband with Darren Hayes? Why were they both just concentrating on Danny, Ian, James and Jessie? Did Chakotay enjoy being nasty to Tuvok? Did Ian really go out with a guy by accident? Are Ian and Danny friends again, or do they still hate each other? And is there such thing as Cherry Coke chipped cookies?**  
**Find out the answers to most of these questions in the next installment of B4 Fifth Voyager!**  


***********

******THE END******

**Want to vote for this episode? Click here..**

**Previous Episode | Next Episode**  
s 


End file.
